


On My Own

by Fierylibraa26



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ben is a Beta, Bev is an Omega, BillxBevxBen, Eddie is an Omega, M/M, Mike is an Alpha, Mpreg, Polymary, Reddie, Richie is an Alpha, Stan has three kids, Stan is an Omega, Stanlon - Freeform, a/b/o dynamics, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierylibraa26/pseuds/Fierylibraa26
Summary: Stanley Uris has three little pups he’s raising by himself. Then, he meets Mike Hanlon
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 17
Kudos: 99





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO SERIES YAY!

Stanley Uris was an unmated omega with three 2-year-old pups. He had gotten pregnant at 19 when his then-boyfriend Connor had helped him through a heat and soon after, Stan caught him cheating and he left. Stan was so lucky that they weren’t mated because the decision to leave would’ve been much harder.   
About a few weeks later, Stan felt weird, like sick and he went to the doctor and that’s when he got the news that he was pregnant, with the lights of his life, Mia, Myles, and Melanie. Mia and Melanie were identical with Myles being the only boy. It was hard being a single parent raising three children, but he would do anything to keep his kids happy.  
He had a job as a waiter which has decent pay since the restaurant was 5 stars. He hated it but it was enough to be able to get by. He had outside support with his friends Richie, Bev and Ben. They help in whatever way they can. When Stan has to work, he would drop them off at his mothers who thankfully lived only 15 minutes away and it was an easy drive.   
Stan knew he was a good mother to his kids, but there are times where he gets really overwhelmed and he doesn’t know what to do. He wishes he had help, or that his children had a father in their life. He’s thankful for his friends but they have their own lives and he doesn’t want to be a burden to them.   
It was a Thursday morning when his three little alarm clocks came in and climbed up onto his bed. Mia sat behind Stan's head and tapped his head “Mommy, wake up”   
Stan groaned and shifted to look or his children. He smiled a little and ruffled Mia’s hair. “Good morning babies,” he said sitting up   
Myles moved to sit in Stan's lap. He was an absolute mommas boy, no doubt about it.   
“We have to get ready so I can drop you off at grandmas house” he picked Myles up and got off the bed with him in his arms. Mia and Melanie got off the bed and followed him out of the room as Stan went to go into the triplets' room to get their clothes.   
“Do you know how to brush your teeth or do you need help?” He asked the kids   
Mia and Myles were fine but Melanie needed help.   
He got the kids ready and soon enough the kids were dressed and fed as he got them in the car and drove to his mothers' house. His mother Andrea, absolutely loved her grandkids. She was always her happiest when they were around. After the death of Stan's father a year before the kids were born, Andrea felt like she was empty since she had nothing to do and no one to take care of, but there those three were born, she felt whole again. She wasn’t upset when Stan got pregnant, hell she wanted to kill Connor for what he did to Stan, she almost did, no one messes with her only child and everyone made sure of it, even when he was younger.   
Every day when he dropped them off, leaving was the hardest part, not only for Stan who would love to stay with his children all day but also for Myles, who always puts up a fight when he has to leave. And today was no different. The tiny pup was crying that Stan had to go. Andrea was holding the crying boy in her arms, trying to calm him down.   
“Sweetie he’ll be back later,” she said trying to soothe him   
Myles shook his head “I want mommy!” He wailed   
Stan took him from his mother and shushed him “I’ll be back later honey, mommy has to  
go to work”   
Myles put his head on Stan's shoulder still crying.   
“I’ll be back, and when I come back we can go home and watch movies”   
Myles picked up his head and nodded “Ok”   
Stan smiled and kissed his cheek and handed him back to his mother. He leaned down to kiss Mia and Melanie heads. “I love you all” he smiled and left her house and got in his car and drove to work.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan meets Mike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They met!

It wasn't that Stan hated his job, he just hated the tide customers that came with his line of work. The one's who can tell he's Jewish, even though he's non practicing, they sometimes throw shade about that fact about him, the ones who look down upon Omegas as being inferior to Alphas, he hated those people the most. Just because he has a heat and can have children doesn’t mean he has to be a little housewife, even though terms like mother and wife don’t bother him, but still, he’s not below anybody. He’s raising three young kids by himself, he thinks he deserves a goddamn award.  
Right now he was serving some asshole who’s ordering him around and being super disrespectful and he can’t take it. He keeps the fake smile on his face and gets through it, he goes through this shit everyday.  
When the customer leaves he sighs heavily and goes on his break. He stands by the bar in the restaurant with another co workers he’s friends with named Kay. She’s a beta and she’s super nice and actually enjoys bartending. It’s part of the reason he’s friends with her, he gives her a little light in his day with her upbeat nature. He sighed and leaned against the counter.  
“What’s wrong?” Kay asked as she wiped down some cups  
Stan shook his head “just regular assholes you know?”  
She gave him a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry, but their gone now, so enjoy your break, call your kids”  
Stan smiled at the thought of his three sunshine’s. He took out his phone and checked the time. “It’s their nap time right now, wouldn’t wanna wake them up. Last time that happened Melanie was so cranky, yet it was adorable”  
Kay giggled and set the cup down “I love all your kids, but Mel is my spirit animal”  
He laughed a little and looked towards the door. A tall man with nice dark hair and brown skin walked in wearing a dark blue button down shirt and black pants. He walked in with another man beside him who was also tall, and he had auburn hair and fair skin. But he couldn’t take his eyes off the other man. A waitress brought them over to the other side of the bar where they sat and began talking. He couldn’t bring his gaze away from them. He could faintly hear Kay calling his name.  
He blinked and looked at her “Hm?”  
She looked over at the two men and looked back at Stan “Ohhhh I see”  
He blushed heavily and grabbed a cup and filled it with some water “Shut up, it’s nothing”  
“The hell its nothing, you looked at him like you just wanna jump onto his knot”  
Stan shushed her “Don’t be so loud, and don’t you have a job to do?”  
She nodded “I do, and let me go do that job”  
Stan sighed, then his eyes widened as he watched her go over to the two men and ask for what they wanted to drink.  
“Fuck” he muttered  
Kay looked over at Stan and stepped over to him “Go over there and talk to him”  
“No, plus it’ll never work, what if that’s his husband?”  
“It’s not, they have no rings or no mate marks”  
“I have three kids, that usually turns some dudes off so I’m not gonna try”  
“Does he look like he wouldn’t like kids?”  
He looked back over to the man. He laughed and smiled and Stan thought he was about to just die.  
“Okay you may have a point”  
“Go talk to him”  
He sighed “Just go over there and I’ll...maybe come over, go”  
She nodded and went to go make their drinks  
He sighed and drank his water before going over and setting the cup in the sink.  
“Stan” Kay called out  
He picked up his head and hesitantly walked over to her “What?”  
“This is Bill and Mike” she said gesturing to the two men  
Stan have the two men a small smile “Hello”  
Mike smiled at him “Hello”  
Kay and Bill looked at the two men. “The tension is unreal” Bill spoke up  
Mike looked over to him and slapped his arm “Shush”  
Stan blushed heavily and averted his gaze  
“Stans just shy, he’s usually nice, and very sarcastic, but he’s sweet”  
Stan glared at her “don’t call me sweet”  
Kay chuckled  
“You’re an omega?” Bill asked Stan  
“Uh yeah...”  
Bill grinned and looked at Mike “See? Perfect”  
Mike shook his head “I apologize for him” he directed towards Stan  
“I apologize for her”  
Mike gave him a small smile and Stan smiled back.  
Stan looked over and saw his boss Henry Bowers. He groaned because the man was never there but when he was, he was an absolute menace for no reason. He was an Alpha who thought of Omegas as inferior so that didn’t make his job any easier.  
“Uris! get back to work, I don’t pay you to act like a slut for Alphas”  
Stan sighed heavily and closed his eyes, trying to calm down. It’s not the first time he’s been called a slut, especially by Henry. Being only 21 with three pups when your unmated, the title practically follows you everywhere.  
Mike furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Henry “That’s your boss?”  
Stan nodded “it’s ok really, he’s never here, I’ll be good he’ll be gone in like an hour, but I gotta go”  
He smiled at the three and walked away.  
Mike  
The name that actually made him smile and get through the rest of his shift.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shook his head “It wouldn’t work”   
> “Well why the hell not?”   
> “It just wouldn’t”   
> “You don’t know if you don’t try”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

By the time his shift ended, he was in the back with Kay, changing back into his normal clothes when she brought up Mike again.   
“So, you wanna know what I learned about your future Alpha?” She teased   
He playfully shoved her “Shut up, don’t call him that, but yes I would like to know”   
“So, he’s in real estates and Bill is his partner or something, so like you know, he got money”   
Stan chuckled and shook his head “That’s good for him”  
“Andddd he’s single, he was here with Bill because Bill is about to release a new book, apparently he’s an author as well, and they had to talk shit out or something due to conflicting schedules” she continued   
“How do you know all this?”  
“I asked”  
“And he just told you?”   
She nodded “he’s super nice, like it’s unreal”   
Stan sighed and shook his head “I just- I’m not looking for an Alpha right now, and he’s-“ Stan dropped his head “He doesn’t deserve to be held down by someone like me”   
Kay frowned “Stan, you’re so worth it, anyone with eyes can obviously see that”   
He gave her a small smile “Thanks, but I can’t”   
He grabbed his stuff and left the restaurant. He got in his car and drove to get his children. When he got to his mothers house, he got in the car and walked up to the front door and went inside, using the spare key his mom gave him. He walked in and saw all his children asleep on the couch in the living room in front of the TV which was playing Frozen. He smiled softly at the sight and looked at his mother who was in the kitchen and he went over to her.   
“How were they?” He asked her   
“Angels, as usual”  
He smiled softly and his mother looked at him “What’s wrong?” She asked him   
He shook his head “Nothing”   
She set a hand on her hip “Don’t lie to me”   
He sighed heavily “Just...today, I met this guy and he’s super nice, and successful and he’s super cute” he blushed lightly   
She smiled “That sounds great honey! You should go for it”   
He shook his head “It wouldn’t work”   
“Well why the hell not?”   
“It just wouldn’t”   
“You don’t know if you don’t try”   
He sighed softly and went over to wake up the children. They all smiled as they saw him and Mia threw herself into Stans arms and he grinned and stood up as she laid her head on his shoulder.   
“I’m gonna go now, they’re tired, gonna put them to bed” he told his mom   
She nodded “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow”   
He kissed her cheek and grabbed Myles’ hand with his free hand and Melanie followed behind them as they left.   
When he got home, he brought in the kids and changed them into their pajamas and put them to bed. He went and took a shower and when he was done, he put on a shirt and some sweatpants and laid down on his bed.  
He sighed heavily as he stared up at the ceiling as he thought about Mike again. Eventually he fell asleep with him still on his mind.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike finds out

The next time he saw Mike was the week after, but he wasn’t at the bar this time. Stan’s day wasn’t a hard one since his shift was on a Tuesday afternoon. He went to his assigned table and when he saw that Mike was back with Bill and another unfamiliar man, he panicked a bit. He took a deep breath and walked over to the table.   
He stood at the table and gave them all a smile. Mike and Bill looked and smiled at him.   
“Stanley! Hi” Mike said   
“Hi, I’m gonna be your server today” I said with a smile   
The man whose name I didn’t know looked at me “is this the guy you talk non stop about?”   
Mine glared at him “Shut up”   
I giggled a little “I’m Eddie by the way, I work with Mike, I help him keep all his shit in order” the man introduced himself   
“Nice to meet you”   
Eddie nodded “You too”   
I smiled “So, can I start you guys off with some drinks?”   
“Just a water for me” Mike said   
“A beer for me” Bill said   
“And a margarita for me” Eddie said   
I nodded and wrote their orders down “I’ll be back with those”   
I walked away and took a deep sigh. I went over to the bar and saw Kay.   
“He’s back” I told her handing her their orders  
She looked excited “See? This shit is fate don’t try and change my mind”   
I shook my head “Still not happening”   
She rolled her eyes and made their drinks. I looked over and I saw Richie just walked in. I sighed heavily “Why?” I said softly   
I loved Richie, I really do he’s my best friend, but when he comes here on his break occasionally, he distracts me. Richie looked around until his eyes landed on me. He smiled and I dropped my head until I remembered I left my kids with him today.   
I looked back up at him and I saw my three little miracles trail in behind him. My eyes widened and I smiled and went over to them. I’m so happy today was a slow day.   
They saw me and they all smiled “Mommy!” They exclaimed and I leaned down and hugged all of them. “Hi my darlings, I missed you”   
I kissed all of their heads. I pulled back to look at them “How’s your day going with uncle Richie?”   
“He let us have ice cream for breakfast” Melanie said   
I glared at Richie “The hell man?”   
He held his hands up in surrender “They asked for it”   
“Doesn’t mean you always say yes”   
He shrugged “They’re fine, and they wanted to see you,   
I smiled down at my kids “Well, I can get you three some coloring stuff and if you sit and behave, you can stay until I can go on break ok?”   
“Okay!” They all said   
I smiled and got three child menus which have little puzzles and coloring spots on them so that should keep them busy. The bar was empty so I sat them with Kay while I tended to the customers.   
I got their drinks and brought them back to Mikes table.   
“Sorry for the wait, had to tend to something first” I gave them their drinks   
“No worries” Mike said   
I smiled a little and nodded.   
“Would you like to order your food?” I asked them   
They nodded and I wrote down their orders and went to go put the order in. I tended to my other tables and while I was walking around, I saw Mia run past me. My eyes widened and I went after her, trying not to really run. Not long after, I saw Myles and Melanie running around as well. I sighed and went to go catch them as well. I caught Myles and Mia but I couldn’t find Melanie.   
I groaned and walked around the restaurant to look for her with the two other little ones in tow. Eventually I found her, standing at Mikes table. My eyes widened a bit and Mia looked over and smiled at me.   
“Hi mommy!” She said   
I went over and picked her up “I thought I told you to stay and sit with Kay”   
“I finished my color, I colored a bird”   
I smiled softly at her “I’ll look at it later”   
“You have kids?” Bill asked me, not in disgust, but in a genuine way  
I looked at him hesitantly “Uh, yeah, um, this is Mia, Melanie and Myles”   
All the men smiled at them “That’s awesome” Mike said   
I gave him a soft smile “Thank you”   
I really didn’t want him to find out this way, but he doesn’t seem like he’s backing down from this, which is a great sign.   
“Um, let me go sit them back down and I’ll be back in a minute”   
They nodded and I walked away with the kids and brought them back to where they were sitting before.   
“Now, please don’t get up, I don’t want you to get hurt if someone is walking with plates ok?”   
They nodded and I smiled and stood up to walk back to Mikes table.   
Once I came back over, they all stopped talking.   
“What did I miss?” I asked them   
Bill nudged Mike a little “Ask him”   
Mike looked a little nervous   
“Ask me what?”   
“It’s nothing important really” Mike said   
Eddie groaned “for god sakes, just ask him out already damn, you’ve been pining over him for like a week”  
Mikes eyes widened and Stan blushed heavily   
“Thanks Eddie, now shut up” Mike said and I giggled   
“Can you guys just like, walk around somewhere so I can actually ask him properly?”  
They nodded and stood up to go to the bar. I sat across from Mike   
He smiled at me “Hi”   
I smiled back “Hi”   
“So, you’re a mom”   
I nodded hesitantly “Yeah, I am”   
“I can tell you’re amazing at it”   
I grinned “Thank you, I do my best”   
He smiled at me “I-um wanted to ask you, on-on a date, I-if you were interested”   
“You still wanna date me knowing I have kids?”   
He nodded “Of course, why wouldn’t I?”   
“Most Alphas don’t like Omegas who’ve been touched and shit so...I kinda thought that it would make you think different about me”   
“Stan, nothing is gonna make me think differently about you, I can promise you that, I love kids, and I’m not gonna judge you for it”   
I looked him in the eye and I could tell he was being sincere. I gave him a soft smile.   
“Ok, I’ll let you know when I’m free”   
He grinned “Great, let me give you my number”   
I pulled out my phone and handed it to him as he put his number in. I took my phone back and gave him a smile.   
“Can’t wait” he said   
I giggled a bit “Me neither”


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long <3

Stan was anxiously getting ready for his date with Mike. A few days prior, Mike had texted him and asked him out after they have been talking all day. It was Stand day off so he didn’t have any added on stress that day. He had called Beverly over to help him get ready. She also offered to watch over the kids so he didn’t need to worry about finding a babysitter. 

Their date was at 7 and it was already almost 6. He was anxiously going through his closet to find an outfit to wear. Bev was sitting on his bed with a glass of wine in her hand as she watched him freak out.

“I don’t know what to wear!” He whined 

“You have so many nice outfits just pick one,” she told him after she took a sip of her wine

“You’re no help” he grumbled, “How would you feel if I told you that if you were getting ready for a date with Ben huh?” 

“I wouldn’t feel anything because outfits don’t freak you out as much when you’ve been together as long as we have” 

“Ah yes, the Hanscoms,the perfect love story”

Bev blushed lightly and giggled “Oh shut up, we’re not” 

“Oh really?! You got together in 8th grade and got married the moment you both turned 18, you’ve gotten your first house together and you’re already talking about kids, don’t play with me Hanscom” he exclaimed 

She held her hands up in defense “Alright, but still, you’re gonna be fine, it’ a gonna go great”

Stan sighed “I hope so” 

7 o clock finally rolled around and Stan was waiting for Mike to pick him up. The triplets knew he was going out tonight, but Stan just said that he was going to have fun with a friend. 

Stan was taking a deep breath when Mike texted him that he was outside. Stan grabbed his phone and left his room to kiss the triplets goodbye and told Bev to have them in bed by 8 at the latest. He grabbed a light jacket and left the house. 

He saw Mike leaning against his car and Stan smiled at him.

“Hi,” he said 

“Hey” Mike gave him a kind smile as he opened the passenger door for Stan

“Oh, thank you” Stan smiled and got inside the car. Mike closed the door and went over to the drivers' side and started the car up again. 

They buckled their seatbelts and Mike began to drive.

“Where are we going?” Stan asked him

“I am taking you to my favorite restaurant. It’s called Vitaly’s, I’ve known the manager for years, he’s an old family friend” 

Stan nodded “That sounds nice” 

“Wait till you taste the food”

Stan smiled a bit. They mostly drove in peaceful silence, the music on the radio playing low in the background.

When they got to the restaurant, Mike walked up to the lady at the front and she gave him a smile and they talked for a bit before she grabbed two menus and Mike looked back at Stan and held his hand out.

Stan blushed and took his hand as they followed the waitress. She led them to a booth as she put the menus down and Stan and Mike sat across from each other. 

“This is Patty, she’s the owner's daughter, I met her in college,” Mike said 

Stan smiled at her and shook her hand “Nice to meet you” 

“You too, finally good to see Mike dating again,” she said 

Mike blushed and shook his head as Stan giggled.

Patty pulled out her little notepad and pen “Can I get you both something to drink?” She asked them 

Stan asked for water while Mike asked for a margarita. She walked away to go get their drinks.

Stan looked through the menu and found something he liked so he set it down and looked at Mike. 

“Can I ask you something?” Stan said 

Mike nodded 

“What’s college like?” 

“You never went?” 

Stan shook his head “I was, but after the triplets were born, I didn’t want the extra stress” 

Mike nodded “That’s understandable” 

Patty came back for their drinks and they told her their orders. Mike ordered a well-done steak and Stan ordered chicken parmigiana. 

“Can I ask you something? Like about your family life?” Mike asked 

Stan nodded “Ask anything you want”

“Your kids' father, is he in their lives?” 

Stan sighed and shook his head “No, he’s not, and frankly I’m kinda glad he isn’t. When I told him I was pregnant, he didn’t want anything to do with me. The real kicker is that a month before I found out, I caught the bastard cheating on me. I don’t want him to be in their lives and we weren’t together. Like say if they wanted to see him, but he only comes around once every few months, I’m not putting my kids through that” 

Mike frowned “I’m sorry, that’s horrible” 

Stan shrugged “He’s missing out. He has amazing children and if he doesn’t wanna meet them, that’s his loss”

Mike stared at him for a few moments “You’re amazing” 

Stan smiled and blushed “So are you”

Mike smiled and they were silent for a moment before Stan spoke up “So, tell me about how you grew up and shit” 

“Well, I was raised on a farm with my mom and my grandparents. They were a real help after my dad died” 

Stan gave him a sad look “Aw, I’m sorry”

Mike shook his head “it’s fine, I miss him, but I barely remember him. Anyway, I was mostly homeschooled, but I went to high school when I turned 15, and that’s how I met Bill and Eddie, and we sort of stuck together ever since” 

“That’s nice, I met Richie, Bev, and Ben because we grew up in the same neighborhood. Bev and Ben are like some TV love story come to life. They’re absolutely in love with each other” 

Mike laughed “Speaking I’d love, Eddie has been talking non stop about Richie” 

“Oh my god, I thought I was the only one who saw that. It’s kind of cute, but Richie is a dumbass, so who knows what he’ll do” 

Mike chuckled softly as Patty brought their food and they began to eat. The rest of their dinner was spent with them talking about other stuff and longing looks to each other. When it came for time to pay the check, Stan offered to pay but Mike insisted. 

They left the restaurant and Mike drove Stan home. When they pulled up to his house, they both got out and stood in front of his car with Mike leaning on the hood.

“I had a great time” Stan told them

They were standing a bit close to each other. 

“I had a great time too” Mike said softly 

Stan smiled and looked down at his feet as he ran his hand through his curls to get them out of his face. That’s when Mike cupped his cheeks with his hands and moved Stan's face so their eyes were connected. 

“Can I kiss you?” Mike asked and Stan nodded 

Mike leaned in and kissed him softly. Stan closed his eyes, allowing him to get lost in the feeling. Stan buried one of his hands in Mike's hair and Mike moved his hands to Stan's waist and pulled him closer. 

When they pulled away to catch their breath, they gazed into each other’s eyes. 

“That was amazing,” Stan said softly 

Mike chuckled “Yes it was” 

Stan smiled and pecked his lips once again “Night” 

Mike smiled “Night”

Stan got out of his hold and went inside his house. He saw Bev sitting on the couch drinking some water. She turned back to look at him “Sooooo, how was it?” 

He grinned and went to go sit next to her “It was great, it went really well. We basically talked about our lives and stuff and I really got to know him” 

Bev smiled “I’m happy for you”

“Thanks, Bevvy” 

She nodded and stood up to grab her jacket ”I'm gonna go, the triplets are all asleep, and they've eaten, so their good”

Stan nodded “Thanks again” 

“No problem” 

She left and Stan went upstairs to check on the kids. They were fast asleep as he kissed their heads and went to go get ready for bed himself. He changed into a blue shirt and some sleep shorts before climbing into bed with a small smile on his face, dreaming about Mike. 


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Stan’s past comes back to haunt him.

Stan and Mike have been talking since their date night, and they’re doing so well together. Today was another day that Mike stopped by Stan’s job. Stan was on break and they sat in the back as they ate lunch together. 

“I wanna ask you something” Mike spoke up 

Stan looked up at him “What’s up?” 

“Bill is having some release party for his book and he wants you and anyone you wanna invite to come” 

Stan looked at him “That sounds like it could be fun I guess”

Mike chuckled “I know, a book release party sounds boring, but not the way Bill does it. When it starts he’ll just do some bullshit speech about the inspiration for writing it, and then everyone just lets loose” 

Stan nodded “Alright, when is it?”

“This Friday”

Stan thought it over for a bit “I guess, I can ask my mother to watch the kids. I’ll let you know” 

Mike smiled “Great”

Two days later, Stan informed Richie, Bev and Ben about the event and they all said that they would love to go, even though Richie was already invited by Eddie, who are so close to being an actual couple, everyone is just waiting to see who asks who first. 

He asked his mother if she would be willing to watch the triplets and of course, she said yes. 

The day of the event, Stan began getting ready since it starts at 8:30pm. He put on a dark blue button down and black pants. He went and dressed the kids and packed their bags for their most likely overnight stay at their grandmothers. 

He was ready to go and pulled on all the triplets jackets over their clothes. He was explaining to them that they might not see him until tomorrow.

“Listen my little darlings, mommy might not come get you until tomorrow ok? So by the time you wake up, I should be there ok?”

They all nodded as Melanie spoke up “Where you going mommy?” 

“I’m going to have fun with my friends” he stood up and pulled on his own jacket 

“Ready to go?” He asked them as they nodded 

He grabbed his keys and opened the door as he let the kids walk in front of him as he closed the door behind him and went over to the car. He opened the car door and placed each of the children in their car seats and got in the front seat and began to drive them to his mothers house. 

When he arrived, he did what he would normally do, dropped them off, told his mother to have them in bed soon since it was already late and he hugged his pups tightly and kissed their cheeks before leaving. 

He got in the car and pulled out his phone to text Bev and Ben to tell them that he was on his way to go pick them up. Richie was going to arrive with Eddie so he didn’t need to worry about him. He drove to Bev and Bens house and when he pulled up to the front, he honked his car horn until they came out. 

“Alright, damn we heard you the first time” 

Bev said as she came out the house looking nice as she was dressed in a black dress and red heels. 

Ben was wearing a red button down and black pants and shoes. It was kind of cute how they were matching. 

Ben went and opened the back car door for Bev and she flashed him a smile as she got in the car. He walked over to the other side and sat next to her. 

“Stanny! You out chauffeur for tonight?” Bev said with a grin on her face

Stan chuckled and started the car “You wish” 

He began to drive as they talked about different things and Stan having to constantly remind Ben and Bev that they weren’t about to start having sex inside his car. 

When they made it to the party, they all got out the car and looked at the place. Stans eyes widened.

“Damn this guy must be loaded” he said 

Ben laughed “He’s an author, what did you expect?” 

Bev took Bens hand and they all walked inside and looked around. This party hall was huge and already filled with people.They all looked liked they came right out of Forbes magazine. 

Stan wasn’t gonna lie, he felt a bit intimidated. Even Ben and Bev were in the process of starting their own companies for architecture and fashion design respectively, and he was just a waiter.

He looked over and saw Richie at the bar sitting and having shots with Eddie. He looked in the other direction and saw Mike walking up to them with Bill at his side. 

Stan smiled at him “Hi” 

Mike grinned and wrapped an arm around Stan’s waist and kissed his cheek “Hey, you remember Bill right?” 

Stan nodded and looked at Bill “I do, thanks for inviting me” 

Bill shook his head with a smile “It was no problem. Mike never shuts up about you so I felt it was a good thing to do”

Stan blushed heavily and Mike swatted Bill’s shoulder “Shush” 

Stan looked over at Ben and Bev who were talking softly among themselves as he introduced them. 

“These are my friends, Ben and Beverly Hanscom” 

The two looked at Bill and they were both in awe. They could tell that Bill was an Alpha, a really handsome Alpha at that. 

Stan could see the way that both Ben and Bev were eyeing Bill. 

Bill smiled at them “Nice to meet you two” 

“You too” Bev said as she looked down at her shoes. 

Ben smiled softly at Bill and he smiled back and looked towards Stan. 

“You never mentioned you had such attractive friends” Bill said 

Bev and Ben both blushed heavily “Mike, you should’ve warned us about how much of a flirt Bill is, especially with a married couple, wow” Bev said with a grin 

Bill laughed as Ben chuckled softly “Just double the fun sweetheart” Bill said 

Bev giggled as she and Ben glanced at each other quickly. 

Stan and Mike looked at each other and slowly walked away, leaving those three to their own devices. 

“I didn’t expect that to happen” Stan said as he looked back at them and watched as Bill led them over to the bar to get them drinks.

“Neither did I. Bill has never really been interested in dating really” Mike replied 

“Oh really?”

Mike nodded “Those two must be special” 

Stan chuckled and stood in front of Mike to look him in the eye “I feel a bit out of place here” Stan looked around the room again 

“Why?” Mike frowned 

Stan shrugged “Everyone here looks like they’ve already got their life planned out and shit, and have a ton of money, plus I think I’m the youngest person in this room”

Mike was around 3 years older than Stan, and so was everyone around him, some even older. “And I bet no one here is a single mother with 3 kids” Stan continued “I don’t want to be called a slut by people I don’t even know”

Mike sighed softly and pulled Stan into his arms and kissed the top of his head “No one is gonna judge you. Just be yourself, everyone is gonna love who you are, I sure do”

Stan blushed heavily and smiled “You’re sweet” 

Mike gave him a small smile “How about I introduce you to a few people?” 

Stan nodded “Alright”

Mike nodded and took Stans hand and brought him over to a group of people on the other side of the room. It was three women and two men from what he could tell. 

Mike went over and smiled at them and began talking to them. Stan mostly looked down at his shoes. 

“This is my boyfriend Stan” Mike said and that made Stans head shoot up and Mike gave him an encouraging smile. 

He looked at the group of people and he immediately recognized a face that made him freeze.

_ Conner  _

The father of his children. All the air out of Stans chest for knocked out as Conner smirked at him and took a sip of his drink. Stan blinked and looked at Mike 

“Um, where’s the bathroom?” He asked him

“Down that way”

Stan nodded and walked away into the bathroom. He opened the door and leaned his hands against the counter and sighed heavily.

He turned on the water and splashed his face and wiped his face off. 

“Fuck” he said softly

He heard the door open and looked to see who it was. And it was Conner.

“Nice to see you again” Conner said leaning against the door 

“Get the hell away from me” Stan snapped 

Conner chuckled “Still as fiery as ever” he came closer to Stan who backed away.

“Oh come on, it’s like that?” 

“Yes it’s like that you asshole! You cheated on me, knocked me up and left me to raise three kids by myself, so sorry if I’m not the happiest to see your face” Stan yelled 

Conner frowned “You said you never wanted to see me again” 

“I told you I was pregnant and you still left! Don’t put this on me” 

“I wasn’t ready to be a father!” Conner tried to defend himself 

“And you think I was ready to be a mother?! I was 18 for god sakes! But you know what? It’s fine, because you’re missing out on raising the greatest kids on this planet” 

Conner chuckled darkly “You know not many Alphas would’ve been thrilled to know that little fact about yourself. How’d you even end up with Mike anyway? Who knows? Maybe he thinks he’ll be ready to be a step dad, but who knows? Shit changes”

“Go to hell” Stan snapped 

He walked past Conner and left the bathroom. He just wanted to go home and lay down. He looked and saw Mine talking with some friends and he looked in the other direction and saw Bev and Ben still talking with Bill. He went over and grabbed Bevs hand to pull her away.

“Hey, you ok? You look a little pale” she asked him 

Stan shook his head “Um, no, I’m not ok”

Bev frowned “What happened?”

“Conners here” he rushes out

Bevs eyes widened “What? Where?” 

“Over there, he came into the bathroom and just-“ Stan shook his head “Look, can you tell Mike that I was sick or something? I can’t be here right now and I just wanna go home, you think you can find another ride?” 

Bev nodded “Yeah, I’m pretty sure we might go back home with Bill anyway”

Stan nodded “Alright, I’ll call you tomorrow ok?” 

Bev nodded and kissed his cheek “Get home safe alright?” Stan nodded and turned and left the party. 

When he arrived home, he got undressed and changed into some comfortable clothes. 

He laid down in his bed and turned off all the lights and stared at the wall in the dark. A million questions flew through his mind. 

How does he know Mike and Bill? What happens if I see him again? He wasn’t sure if he could handle it. 

Stan began to tear up as he heard his phone buzz indicating someone texted him. He sniffled and picked up his phone and checked to see who it was. It was Mike.

‘ _Get well soon sweetheart, I’ll see you tomorrow <3’_

Stan smiled a bit before shutting his phone off and going to sleep, with his dreams of  Mike turning into nightmares about Conner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed <3


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

The morning after the whole Conner situation, he woke up and decided to have some time to himself before going to get his pups. He could barely sleep last night as the words Conner said kept rattling in his mind. 

_ Shit changes. _

Stan got up and walked into his en suite bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. When he finished, he went downstairs to make himself some coffee to wake himself up. The house was eerily quiet, minus the noise coming from the coffee machine. 

He leaned his back against the counter and leaned his head back, and closed his eyes, and basked in the silence, that was until the doorbell rang. 

He opened his eyes and lifted his head, furrowing his eyebrows at who could be here this early. He padded his feet against the floor as he walked over to the front door. He opened it and behind it stood Mike. 

Stan’s eyes widened a bit as he was a bit shocked Mike came over this early. He’s also never really visited his house unless he was dropping him off.

“Mike” Stan said 

“Hi sweetheart” Mike said 

Stan shook his head a bit as a small smile graced his face.

“What are you doing here?”

“Um, Bev told me you were sick so I came over to make sure you were ok”

The smiled on Stan’s face fell a bit as he was reminded of why he left the party.

“Yeah, I’m fine, do you want to come in?” He asked 

Mike nodded and Stan stepped back as he walked inside. Mike looked around and Stan closed the door behind them. 

“This is a nice place” Mike told him 

“Oh, thanks. It’s not much really. It’s usually much messier and louder than this but the pups aren’t home yet” Stan explained 

Mike nodded and looked at Stan “I made some coffee if you want some” Stan said 

“I would love some” 

Stan nodded and headed towards the kitchen “You can sit on the couch if you want” 

Mike walked over to the couch and sat in front of the coffee table. On top of it was a picture of Stan and his pups in front of the house, all dressed in outfits that were mostly red. 

He reached over and picked it up and looked over it. Stan looked so happy and so did his children. He remembers when Mia came up to their table at the restaurant and he just thought that she was the cutest kid he’d ever seen. He could see that all the pups mostly look like Stan, with the little boy looking almost like a carbon copy and the two girls looking like the female versions of Stan.

Stan walked in the living room with two cups of coffee. He set them down and sat next to Mike. 

“We took that picture for Mother’s Day and the triplets birthday” Stan explained 

Mike looked at him “Their birthday is the day after so, it made sense” 

Mike set the picture down “It’s really nice” 

He grabbed his cup of coffee and took a sip as Stan curled up on the couch next to him. He faced Mike sideways as he leaned his arm against the back of the couch and pulled his feet underneath him.

“How you feeling?” Mike asked him “I’m sorry if I made you feel like you had to show up, you could’ve told me you were feeling sick-“ 

Stan cut him off “No, it’s alright, I’m fine” Stan looked down at his hand as he began to pick at the skin at his fingers. 

“Can I ask you something?” Stan asked 

Mike nodded “Of course”

“Um, the group of people you introduced me to, one guy, Conner, how do you know him?” 

“I met him in college when I was in my senior year and he was a freshman. He was in a writing club that Bill and I joined, well Bill joined and I came with him so he wouldn’t be alone. We got paired for a project and he became a good friend. Bill helps him with his writing and other stuff so they stayed in touch”

Stan shook his head. He really wanted to live the college experience, even though being away from home and a familiar environment scared him a bit, he wanted to experience the time, many people say was the best point of their lives. He couldn’t do that, and yes, it made him a bit bitter at Conner, for good reason. 

He ran a hand over his face and sighed softly. Mike looked at him and set a hand on his arm “Hey, you ok?” He asked Stan 

Stan set a hand over his eyes and felt a few tears come to his eyes. He tried to wipe them away quickly so Mike wouldn’t notice, but he wasn’t quick enough.

“Hey, why are you crying?” Mike pulled Stan into his arms and rubbed a hand over his back

Stan shook his head “it’s nothing, I’m fine” 

“It’s something if it’s making you upset”

Stan sighed heavily and leaned back out of Mikes’ arms and looked at him with a few stray tears falling out his eyes. 

“Remember when you asked about the kids father, and how I said that he wasn’t in their lives?” Stan choked out 

Mike nodded “Yeah?”

“Conner is their father” Stan wiped a hand over his eyes 

Mike’s eyes widened “Shit, really? Oh my god, Stan I had no idea” 

Stan shook his head and took his hand off his face “Of course you didn’t. I haven’t seen him since I was 18. We haven’t spoken until last night” Stan sniffled and wiped away the tear streaks on his face “I first caught him cheating on me, and I broke up with him. Then I found out I was pregnant and I told him, and he said he wanted nothing to do with them. He got to live his life and act like he doesn’t have 3 kids in this world, while I was stuck raising them alone, and I’m not saying that they weren’t blessings because they were, but I had to give up everything and he had to give up nothing”

Mike looked at him sadly “I’m so sorry Stan, I really had no idea. He doesn’t even seem like the kind of guy to do something like that” 

“I know, because he’s a manipulative piece of shit, and my pups will never know who their dad is and that breaks my heart” 

Mike really felt bad for him. He didn’t deserve any of that. 

Mike set a hand on Stan’s leg “You’re gonna be ok Stan, you already made it this far and your kids are happy with just you, I can tell” 

Stan looked at him “I know they’re happy, but one day, I know they’re gonna ask where their dad is, and I won’t know what to tell them” 

Mike understood completely. He remembers when his mother had to explain that his dad died before he was born and he could tell that she didn’t know exactly what to say. 

“I get it, I really do, but you’re smart, you’ll figure it out”

Stan smiled a little and leaned in to kiss his cheek softly “Thank you. I’m sorry for putting all of this on you, I know you didn’t come over here to listen to my problems” 

Mike shook his head “No, don’t say that, I want you to be comfortable enough to talk to me” 

Stan sighed softly and leaned his head on Mike’s shoulder. “That made me feel a bit better” 

Mike smiled a bit and wrapped an arm around Stan’s shoulders. “I’m glad it did baby” 

About an hour later, Stan had said goodbye to Mike as he had some work to do, and Stan went to go pick up his pups. He arrived at his mothers house and walked in to see Myles sitting on the floor watching TV while Mia and Melanie colored together on the floor. 

Mia looked up and saw him and she smiled and ran towards him “Mommy!” She squealed 

Stan smiled and picked her up and set her on his hip as he kissed her cheeks “Hi Mia, you had fun with grandma?”

She nodded as the other two pups came over to Stan and hugged his legs. His mother walked into the room and smiled at him. “Hi Stanley! Did you have a good time?” 

I frowned a bit “I actually gotta talk to you about what happened” 

She nodded “Alright, I’ll be in the kitchen”

Stan set Mia down and told them to go and get their stuff while he goes talk to their grandma. 

He walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter as his mother turned to face him. “What happened?” She asked 

“Conner was at the party” he told her 

Andreas’ eyes widened “What?” She whispered sharply 

Stan nodded “Yeah, he’s a friend of Bill and Mike from college” he ran a hand over his face 

“Did he say anything to you?” 

Stan shrugged “Just how Mike is never gonna stay with me, and how he wants nothing to do with his pups” 

Andrea sighed sadly and went over to give him a hug “I’m so sorry baby, he’s an ass, you don’t need him. And from what you told me about Mike, he seems like a really good man, you two are gonna work, I can tell” 

Stan hugged her back and smiled a little “Thank you. I really needed to here that” he pulled back to look his mom in the eye as she smiled and set a hand on his cheek 

“Of course, and I’ll be damned if I let someone as awful as Conner put you down, especially since he messed up so badly” 

Stan chuckled softly “I’m gonna take the pups home” 

Andrea nodded as they went into the living room. All three kids were sitting and watching TV as Stan grabbed their stuff. 

They all said goodbye to Andrea and Stan piled them into the car and drove home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed <3


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another obstacle comes towards Stan’s way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U can send me stories or prompts u want me to write on my tumblr fierylibraa

It’s been a few weeks since the party and Stan has been feeling a lot better since then. But, one set back is that Henry Bowers has been coming in more often than usual and it brings his mood down. 

Henry has always had some weird vendetta against him since he began working there. He didn’t know whether it was because he was an Omega, or a single mother, or because he was Jewish. He didn’t care as long as he kept his job. 

He was serving tables and getting through his afternoon shift when he saw Conner walk inside the restaurant. Stan’s eyes widened as he quickly moved away from the front door to avoid being seen. He moved towards the back of the restaurant. Why the hell was he here?! 

He slowly moved back towards the front and he looked over and saw Conner and Henry laughing and talking. Shit. 

Fuck, he knew his life was about to get harder. He moved quietly, keeping his head down to not be noticed, but to no avail. 

“Uris!” He heard Henry’s voice as he jumped a little and looked over at him 

“Yes?” He said sheepishly 

“You didn’t tell me you knew my cousin” Henry said 

Stan’s eyes widened “Your cousin?” 

“We’ve met” Conner said 

Stan looked down at the floor, not wanting to look at either one of them. 

“And he’s the reason I got dropped from a major publishing company” Connor continued 

Stan’s head snapped up “Wha-?”

“Funny how after we had our little talk at the party, I get told that I’m fired by the Alpha you’re fucking” 

“I didn’t tell him to do that” he defended 

Stan glances over at Henry who was smirking a bit 

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a while, I just never had a reason to, but you’re fired” Henry said 

Stan’s whole world just stopped. He couldn’t lose this job, this was his only source of income, he had pups to take care of!

“I-I can’t lose this job, I have kids!” Stan said 

“Get their father to help out” Henry said 

Conner chuckled “Good luck with that” 

Stan was red with anger as he walked over to Conner and slapped him across the face. 

“You bastard! I hope you rot in hell” Stan yelled 

He went to the back to grab his stuff. He changed back into his regular clothes and walked back out as Kay saw him and was confused. 

“What happened?” She asked 

“I just got fired” 

Her eyes widened “What why?!” 

“I’ll tell you later” 

He walked to the front door and went over to his car and got inside. He hit the steering wheel repeatedly as he began to cry. 

He grabbed his phone and dialed Mike’s number. He didn’t know what to feel in this moment.

“Hello?” Mike said answering the phone 

“You just got me fired!” He wailed into the phone

“Whoa what?” Mike said 

“Henry just fired me because Conner is his cousin and he said that you fired him” 

“I fired him because I finally convinced Bill to do it. He wasn’t doing much and he was late all the time and he isn’t the best writer. I swear it wasn’t because of your history with him” Mike explained 

Stan sighed “I don’t know what to do”

“Want me to come get you? Or you can come by the office and spend the day here if you want” 

Stan nodded even though Mike couldn’t see him. “Yeah, alright. Just send me the address” 

“Ok. Let me know when you’re outside so I can come down and get you” 

“Ok, see you” he hung up the phone and sighed as he started the car and drove to the address Mike sent him. 

When he arrived, he sent Mike a text that he was downstairs. He got out the car and leaned back against it as he waited. 

Mike came outside and went over to Stan who went over to him and collapsed into his arms as he burst into tears again. 

“Shh, it’s ok” Mike said putting a hand on the back of Stan’s head 

“No it’s not, what am I going to do?” Stan said into Mike’s shoulder 

“You’ll figure it out, I know you will. Do you wanna go inside and sit down in my office with me?” 

Stan nodded “Yeah”

Mike took his hand and led him inside. There were many people walking around and a lady sitting behind the front desk as she was typing on her computer. 

Mike brought him over to an elevator as the doors opened as he pressed the button. 

They went inside the elevator as Mike pressed the button for the 14th floor. The doors to the elevator opened and Mike led Stan to the end of the hall where he opened the door to his office. Stan walked inside and looked around the big office in a bit of awe. 

“This is huge” Stan said 

“Yeah I know, I kinda like the space” Mike said going over to sit in his office chair.

He held out his arms for Stan to come over to him.

He walked over and sat down on Mike’s lap.

Mike wrapped an arm around Stan’s waist and pulled him more towards his chest.

“I don’t know what to do” Stan said “I only have a high school diploma where else am I going to work?”

“What do you like to do?” Mike asked 

“Well, when I thought I was going to college, I was gonna study Accounting because I love math, and I took some college classes on it, but again, I need a college degree for it” 

“You’re gonna find something I guarantee it. You’re very smart” 

Stan smiled a bit “Thank you” 

They were silent for a bit before Mike spoke up “You know, Eddie could use some extra help if he needs it with math and making sure our money is in order, if you wanna ask him” 

Stan sat up and looked at him with wide eyes “Wait what? Mike-“ 

“I’m just offering. You don’t have to take it, but you need a job. You have three pups to take care of Omega” 

“Mike I don’t know what to say” he said with tears coming to his eyes “You don’t have to do this for me” 

“But I want to, even if it’s temporary, just to help you get by” 

Stan smiled a little “I’ll think about it, and I’ll let you know” 

Mike smiled and kissed his cheek “It’s there for whenever you need it” 

After a few hours, Stan left to go to his mom’s house. They had a conversation with Eddie and he was more than happy to work with Stan. They became closer especially after he and Richie began to date. 

He pulled into the driveway and got out the car to go inside. He saw Melanie and Mia watching TV and Myles was at the dining table coloring. 

Andrea came over to Stan a bit confused. 

“Hi Stanley, you’re early” she said 

“Yeah, I gotta talk to you about that” 

He went over to the table and smiled as Myles smiled up at Stan. 

He picked him up and sat down on the chair setting Myles down on his lap to let him continue to color.

“What happened?” His mom asked him 

“I got fired” 

Andrea’s jaw dropped “What?! How?” 

“Conner is Henry’s cousin and he got fired from Bill and Mike’s company and he thought I had something to do with it since I told Mike the truth about him and Henry fired me” 

“Oh my god, that’s awful. What are you gonna do? You know how hard it is for Omegas-“ she started 

“I know, but, Mike offered me a job just helping Eddie out with some stuff like money wise or whatever, and he said it’s there for me whenever I need it, even if it’s temporary” 

Andrea looked a bit surprised “Oh really?” 

Stan nodded “Yeah, and I honestly might take it while I look for other stuff”

Myles looked up at Stan as he held up his picture, a blue and purple colored whale.

“Mommy look!” He said 

Stan smiled and took it “It’s beautiful puppy”he said as he kissed Myles’ head. “We can put it up when we get home” 

Myles smiled and started working on another picture.

“Well I’m glad that Mike is looking out for you” Andrea said 

Stan smiled softly “Yeah, me too” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed <3 don’t be afraid to comment


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day out together!

Stan spent the week with his pups after losing his job and after that, he let Mike know that he would be taking the position he offered him. 

The pay was better than what he was getting at the restaurant and he was happy about that. It took him a while to get used to the new environment but, he mostly just kept to himself and talked to Mike and Eddie. 

Mike let him share his office because he knew that Stan wouldn’t want to be in a space with no one he was unfamiliar with. 

Mike doesn’t come in every day but, he does show up more often ever since Stan started to work there. 

Stan got the both of them lunch as they ate together over at Mike’s desk. 

“Hey, can I talk to you about something?” Stan asked

Mike nodded “Yeah of course” 

“So, I know we’ve been together for a few months now” Stan started 

“5 months” Mike interrupted 

Stan smiled “Yes, 5 months, and you know I have my kids, and I wanted to ask if you want to spend a day with all of us” 

Mike smiled a bit “Like a day with you and your triplets?” 

Stan nodded “Yeah” 

The kids haven’t really had the chance to meet Mike formally as Stan wanted to wait and see if Mike was serious about their relationship, and he was convinced that he was. 

“I would love to” 

“You sure? You don’t have to, I-I know that kids can be a lot and you haven’t really met them yet-“ 

Mike took Stan’s hands in his “Stanny, you know I’m in this is for the long run. I already told you I don’t mind that you have children, I was raised by a single mother myself, I have the ultimate respect for you, and I’m so glad that you trust me enough to have me meet them” 

Stan smiled and leaned into peck his lips. “Thank you” 

Mike smiled “Of course”

“We can go to the park and have a picnic or something on Saturday” Stan suggested 

Mike nodded “Alright, do you want me to pick you guys up or?”

“Yeah, your car is bigger than mine so it would be easier to pack the food and stuff inside the car” 

“Ok” 

Stan smiled and kissed him again. 

When Stan got home, he changed the triplets into their pajamas and they all sat on the couch and watched a movie as he wanted to talk to them about the day out with Mike.

“So, mommy needs to talk to all of you,” Stan said while pulling Melanie into his lap 

“We getting a kitty?” Melanie asked with a smile 

Stan smiled and chuckled “No, we aren’t, but, how would you feel if we went to the park on Saturday?” 

All the kids smiled “Yes, I love to play” Myles said

Stan smiled “I know you do, and how would you feel if we brought someone along with us?” 

“Auntie Bev?” Mia said “I love her”

“I love her too, but no. Mommy has a friend that I want you to meet” Stan said 

“Who?” Mia asked 

“His name is Mike and I like him very much and I think you guys will too” 

“I wanna go,” Myles said 

“Yeah?” Stan smiled 

All the kids smile and nodded “Yes” they exclaimed 

Stan smiled and kissed their heads.

Soon, the triplets fell asleep and Stan brought them up to their room and put them to bed. 

Stan went to his room and texted Mike to let him know that the kids were all on board and to be ready for Saturday. 

Stan laid down as he dozed off, dreaming about him and Mike’s future together. 

When Saturday rolled around, Stan was filled with nervousness. Mike was supposed to come and pick them up at 1, and he was frantically trying to get everything ready. He was thankful that the kids could dress themselves properly for the most part so he mostly just had to worry about getting the food prepared. 

He was making some sandwiches and packing fruits and some snacks for the kids. 

Stan got dressed and made sure that the kids were ok before he heard a car pull up in the driveway. Stan panicked as he took a deep breath as he heard a knock on the door. 

Stan went over and opened the door to see Mike standing behind it with a smile on his face.

“Hey. You’re here” Stan said with a nervous smile 

“Yeah I am” Mike nodded 

“I’m sorry if I seem nervous, just I really want this to go well” 

Mike shook his head “Don’t worry, I get it. This is a big deal” 

Stan smiled softly as he heard tiny footsteps run over to him as Myles came to his feet. 

“Mommy I can’t find my other shoe,” he said looking up at Stan 

Stan looked down at him “Which one?” 

“The blue one” 

Stan looked around the floor and saw the shoe in a corner and went over to grab it and went to hand it to Myles. 

“Here you go, now can you go put it on?” 

Myles nodded as he turned his attention to Mike who smiled down at him. Myles frowned and moved to hide behind Stan’s leg. 

Stan looked down at him and cooed softly as he picked up the small boy and set him on his hip.

“You don’t have to be scared. This is the friend mommy told you about, this is Mike” 

Mike gave Myles a smile and the little boy just hid his face in Stan’s neck. 

Stan set a hand on the back of his head and turned to Mike “Sorry about him, he’s just a little shy” 

Mike shook his head “No worries, he’s adorable” 

Stan smiled softly “Um, I made all the food and stuff, it’s in the kitchen if you want to load it inside the car” 

Mike nodded and headed inside to get the food. Stan went to go help Myles put his shoe on as Mia and Melanie came and ran over to Mike hand in hand. 

“Hi!” Melanie said 

Mike looked down at them and smiled “Hello there” 

“Are you mommy’s friend?” Mia asked 

Mike nodded “I am” 

“Are you coming with us to the park?” Melanie asked 

He nodded “Yes, and I’m very excited to spend the day with all of you” 

Mia smiled and ran over to Stan with Melanie in tow. Mike chuckled and grabbed the rest of the food and went out to pack it into his car. 

Stan came up to him, while still holding Myles on his hip.

“Hey, so I need to install the pups car seats so, can you stay with him for a bit while I put them I ?” Stan said 

Mike nodded “Of course” 

Stan nodded and set Myles down and he immediately began whining and held his arms out to be picked up again. “Shh, don't be sad, mommy’s just going to get your car seat, can you stay with Mike please?” 

Myles pouted but nodded. Stan kissed his cheek and went over to get the car seats. 

Myles turned to look up at Mike who smiled down at him. Myles just ran away to go to Stan and Mike sighed a little and went over to the car as Stan began to put the pups in their respective car seats. 

Once they were all strapped in, Stanley got inside the car and Mike went over to the drivers' side. 

“I’ll just tell you where to go, I know where their favorite park is,” Stan said 

Mike nodded and pulled out of the driveway, going in the direction Stan tells him. During the whole car ride, the girls kept asking Mike questions about himself and his job because he knew that Stan worked with him. 

When they arrived, Mike parked the car and Stan got out to unbuckle the pups and lead them out the car.

“Let them play for a bit so afterward, they’ll be hungry,” Stan said 

Mike nodded “Alright” 

Myles and Melanie took Stan’s hands in theirs as Mia wanted to hold Mike’s hand. Mike smiled down at her as she smiled back up at him. 

They began to walk over to the park as the pups released their hands to go over to the playground. 

“Be careful, don’t climb too high!” Stan called out to them as he and Mike sat on a bench. 

“One time, Myles climbed too high on the jungle gym and he cried because he didn’t know how to get down,” Stan told him 

“Aw, that’s sad,” Mike said 

“I know, he’s my little sensitive baby. I don’t know where he gets it from, maybe my mother” Stan said 

“He’s a sweet kid, and he looks just like you” 

“I know. Richie always calls him Stan Jr.” 

Mike chuckled at that “I’ve always imagined this”

“Imagine what?” Stan asked 

“Having a family, days out, watching them play”

Stan smiled at him “I will say, it is relaxing and rewarding. I love watching them grow. They grew inside of me, and every time I think about how big they’re getting, soon they won’t need me anymore and it makes me emotional”

Mike smiled and him as he rubbed Stan’s back and kissed his forehead. “They’re always going to need their mother, no matter what” 

“I know, but they’re only little for a short time, and I don’t want it to end” 

Mike looked at him “I love you” he said 

Stan's eyes shot to him “Really?”

Mike nodded “I do, you don’t have to say it back, but I do love you” 

Stan began to tear up and he grinned “I love you too” 

Mike smiled and kissed his cheek and rested their foreheads together. About 20 minutes later, the pups came back over to them and they got the food from out the car as they found a spot underneath a tree and laid out a blanket as they sat and ate lunch all together. 

Myles sat in Stan’s lap as he ate and Mia sat in Mike’s lap which made him extremely happy because he felt as the pups were accepting him into their lives. 

After they ate, the pups went to go play some more before they got tired and they decided to go back home. Mike packed everything up and brought it back to the car as Stan strapped his drowsy pups into their car seats. 

They were driven home and once they arrived at Stan’s house, he turned to Mike. 

“Thanks for doing this, it means a lot” Stan told him softly 

“Of course, I had a great time” 

Stan smiled and pecked his lips quickly and got out the car as he got the pups out and brought them inside before taking out their car seats. Once he brought those inside, he went back over to Mike. 

“I’ll see you on Monday?” Stan said 

Mike nodded “Yeah” 

Stan smiled “I love you” 

Mike grinned “I love you too” 

Stan smiled at him once more before backing away and going inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I hope you enjoyed <3   
> I have a discord and a tumblr if you want to talk to me <3


	10. Not a chapter

Hi everyone! I just wanted to ask how you think this story is going and what direction do you want it to take. Obviously Stan and Mike are gonna stay together but there will be some hard points for them, but ultimately I have two endings in mind. One is Stan and Mike just getting married and the end, and the other is Stan getting pregnant by Mike and them raising their children together. Should that be a different story or in this one? Comment below which you would prefer. New chapter will be out by next week, bye <3


	11. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan wants to ask Mike something he’s been thinking of for a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m back, and I wrote a new chapter, I’m sorry for not updating in such a long time, quarantine was a bitch and didn’t help with productivity and my mental health just plummeted in many different ways, but I got inspiration; sorry if it sucks, it’s not my best <3

_ 6 months later... _

Mike and Stan have been together for about a little over a year now and they’re still going strong. Mike spends a lot of time with Stan’s pups and thankfully over time, Myles eventually warmed up to Mike and now they’re really close. Stan has invited Mike back to his house after they left work and watched from the dining room table as Mine played with the pups. 

Stan has a faint smiled on his face as he had a question swirling in his head for a couple of weeks now, he wanted Mike to move in. He thought about it a lot, Mike was over a lot already, and the only time he went back home was when he needed to get more clothes to change into. Mike knew everything about the triplets and took such good care of then whenever he was busy. 

Stan checked the time and saw it was the triplets bed time and stood up from the table. “Ok you three time for bed” he spoke up. Mia whined and looked at him “No momma we’re playing” Mike chuckled and stood up “Mommy says it’s time for bed” Stan smiled and went to pick Mia and Melanie up and Mike picked up Myles. Mike led them both upstairs to get the pups ready for bed. Stan looked at Mike “When we lay down, I have to talk to you” Mike gave him a curious look as he tucked Mia in “About what?” Stan shrugged “Just something” Mike nodded “Alright” he kissed the pups head’s gently and smiled “Night you three” Stan grinned and did the same as he watched them all doze off. Stan stood up to take Mike’s hand to bring them to their room as Mike sat on the bed. “What’s going on? Is everything ok?” Stan nodded “Everything is fine I just want to ask you something” Mike nodded “Anything” Stan let out a soft breath “We’ve been doing so well lately and I’ve been wanting to ask you this for a while now because you’re already here and you take care of the kids so well and they love you and I’m rambling I’m sorry” Mike chuckled and took his hand “Stan, it’s ok, just tell me” Stan looked at him “Do you wanna move in?” 

Mike looked up at him “Really?” He grinned “You want me to? Are you sure?” Stan smiled and nodded “Yeah I’m sure, I’m super sure” Mike smiled and stood up to kiss him “I would love too” Stan giggled and kissed him again, wrapping his arms around Mike’s neck “I love you” Stan said softly. Mike smiled and kissed his forehead “I love you too” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it’s not great, I’m trying to get back into writing again


End file.
